<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey Stuff by sagansjagger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319381">Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey Stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger'>sagansjagger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:36:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bunnyx started appearing to her old classmates back in the past, she didn’t mean to mess with them. It totally happened by accident.</p><p>Actually, scratch that, she <i>totally</i> meant to mess with them.</p><p>What she didn’t expect was to get <i>attached</i>.</p><p>---</p><p>Or the one where Bunnyx is everyone's mom friend, popping up to scold them one minute and disappearing the next. She becomes the bane of Lila Rossi's life: "I thought I raised you better than that."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Alix Kubdel, Alix Kubdel &amp; Everyone, Alix Kubdel &amp; Lê Chiến Kim, Lila Rossi &amp; Alix Kubdel, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Alix Kubdel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wibbly-Wobbly, Timey-Wimey Stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koala2001/gifts">Koala2001</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a prompt fic for Koala2001 on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server anniversary giveaway! People submitted prompts and a group of writers spent time fulfilling them. I filled 7/5, haha!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bunnyx started appearing to her old classmates back in the past, she didn’t mean to mess with them. It totally happened by accident.</p><p>Actually, scratch that, she <i>totally</i> meant to mess with them.</p><p>What she didn’t expect was to get <i>attached</i>.</p><p>Getting attached to Marinette was a no-brainer. Alix had always had a soft spot for her hopelessly klutzy friend. In Bunnyx’s time, Ladybug had grown to be a fantastic team leader and a confidant. But past Marinette, Bunnyx had noticed long ago, needed help.</p><p>So Bunnyx had started checking in on her.</p><p>As one does.</p><p>Today--or was it yesterday?--as Marinette darted into the street on the way to school, Bunnyx popped out of her portal right next to her and jerked her out of the way of an oncoming car. Wrapping her arms around her, Bunnyx pulled Marinette into a firm embrace. “Marinette! You need to be more careful!” </p><p>“Bunnyx?” Marinette stammered, and the bunny-eared superhero could hear her friend’s heartbeat going a mile a minute as she panted. Bunnyx let her go and Marientte stepped back to face her. “What are you doing here? Again?”</p><p>“Keeping you from being flattened like a pancake!” Bunnyx scolded, shaking her white-gloved finger in Marinette’s face. “Now, you’re going to be late for school!”</p><p>“School! Oh, no!” Marinette cried, and bolted off. “Thanks, see you, bye!”</p><p> “Hmm,” Bunnyx murmured under her breath. “What’s Kitty up to?”</p><p>Bunnyx ducked into her Burrow and popped out in Adrien’s room after school the day Marinette almost got hit by a car. He was sitting morosely at the piano. “Kitty!”</p><p>“Oh, great,” Plagg grumbled, floating over from the fridge with a piece of cheese grasped in his grubby paws. “What’s <i>she</i> doing here?”</p><p>“Bunnyx?” Adrien said, perking up. “Is there an akuma?”</p><p>“Nope, just checking on you today.” Bunnyx winked. “Have you drunk enough water today?”</p><p>Adrien blinked. “Um,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “You know, I don’t think I have?”</p><p>“You definitely haven’t,” Plagg huffed. “Not that I’ve been keeping track.”</p><p>Adrien’s smile could really light up a room, or so Bunnyx thought. “Well,” she said, shaking her finger again, “go get a drink of water! Time’s a-wastin’!” </p><p>Adrien laughed. Feeling like she’d done her duty, Bunnyx popped back into her Burrow. </p><p>“Hmmm,” Bunnyx murmured again, touching portals to different times in her Burrow to activate them. “Who should I check on next? Or is it whom?”</p><p>One portal in particular caught her eye. “Kim Chiến Lê, of course! My old friend needs me!”</p><p>Kim was kneeling on the Pont de Arts bridge, red pin in hand. Chloe was just taking a picture of him to send to the class. Bunnyx jumped through the portal. “Don’t let her get you down, Kim!” </p><p>Kim jumped to his feet and staggered back. “Whoa, what?”</p><p>“She,” Bunnyx said as she pointed to Chloe, “is not worth your time.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Chloe demanded, stomping her foot. “Who the heck do you think you are?”</p><p>“Or is it whom?” Bunnyx asked, tilting her head. </p><p>Chloe looked ready to spit. “Who cares?” </p><p>“Uh,” Kim mumbled. “You’re kinda freaking me out.”</p><p>“Not worth his <i>time</i>? Kim Chiến Lê is absolute scum,” Chloe snarled, folding her arms. “He doesn’t deserve to breathe the same air as me.”</p><p>Bunnyx scoffed. “Don’t hold back, Chloe.”</p><p>Kim looked close to tears. A purple butterfly floated down and landed on the pin, covering him in purple bubbles.</p><p>Alarmed, Bunnyx hopped back into her Burrow. “Oh, well, I tried.” She turned away from that portal. “I’ll have to fix that later.”</p><p>Bunnyx walked across the formless space of her Burrow, trailing her fingers across the portals. “Hmm. Who next? Who is next?” She closed her eyes and spun around, pointing at a portal at random. She opened her eyes and spotted which portal she'd picked. “Ah, yes! She’d be perfect!”</p><p>In the Dupont library, Lila Rossi scooted her chair closer to Adrien. He leaned away as she moved into his space. “A girl doesn’t need a costume to be amazing, you know.”</p><p>Bunnyx chose that moment to jump on the table from her portal, planting her feet around the grimoire. "He's just not that into you! Let him go!"</p><p>Adrien and Lila stared at her with wide eyes. "What?" they both exclaimed, with Lila scooting away. </p><p>"He's just not that into you," Bunnyx repeated. "Okay, gotta go, bye!"</p><p>She vanished into her portal, leaving the two gaping teens behind.</p><p>"Well, that was fun!" Bunnyx giggled to herself. “When else can I set her straight?”</p><p>After cycling through portals, Bunnyx found the perfect time and place. Lila was sitting in the front seat of Miss Bustier’s class at Francoise Dupont, reporting that she had tinnitus.</p><p>“... airplane engine burst my eardrum on the runway when I was saving Jagged Stone’s lost kitten.” Bunnyx opened the portal and popped her head through just as Lila finished speaking. </p><p>“Jagged Stone doesn’t have a kitten, Lila.” Bunnyx grinned. “You know that, dear heart. Do I have to send you to the corner?”</p><p>“What the heck?” Lila shrieked, scooting back in her chair much like she had the first time Bunnyx had visited her. “You again?”</p><p>The rest of the class exploded into noise. Overlapping voices, most of which were asking who Bunnyx was and why she was there flooded her ears. </p><p>“Gotta go!” Bunnyx ducked back into the Burrow. “Take care, Lila!” </p><p>After that, it was child’s play to find times and places where Lila seemed to need Bunnyx’s help. Lila walking to school, Lila glomming onto Adrien, Lila trying to one-up Ladybug and failing because Ladybug was awesome. </p><p>Bunnyx visited her frequently, wondering why Lila never seemed to take the rabbit-eared superhero’s hints. Lila seemed to be getting more and more exasperated, and Bunnyx definitely wasn’t getting attached.</p><p>Nope. No, sireee.</p><p>She wasn’t!</p><p>But Bunnyx couldn’t deny that she did have a soft spot for the girl. Lila was, in a word, lonely. With a busy single mother who basically ignored her, Lila was desperate for attention. Bunnyx, being a mom friend, was all too happy to provide.</p><p>But then Lila went too far. “Marinette pushed me down the stairs!”</p><p>Bunnyx popped through the portal right next to the seated teenager. “Oh, well, that isn’t quite true, now is it, Lila? I thought I raised you better than that.”</p><p>Screaming, Lila did a crab walk away, farther into the courtyard. “Who even <i>are</i> you?”</p><p>“I’d like to know that as well.” Mr. Damocles crossed his arms over his massive chest at the top of the stairs. </p><p>Marinette stood at the top of the stairs, biting her lip. “What are you doing here, Bun--ah.”</p><p>Bunnyx stomped her foot. “My child is hurting people. And she’ll only end up hurting herself this way.”</p><p>“Your <i>child</i>?” Marientte gasped even as Lila’s eyes bugged out of her head. “What?”</p><p>“You’re Lila’s mother?” Mr. Damocles asked, blinking at her. “Have you been akumatized?”</p><p>Bunnyx winced. She didn’t blush. She <i>never</i> blushed. “Er, not her literal mother?” She backed into the portal, lifting her leg over the edge into the Burrow. “Welp, it’s been a blast, see you later!”</p><p>“Wait!” Lila called, her hands cupped around her mouth. “Why do you keep pestering me?”</p><p>Bunnyx stilled. Why <i>did</i> she keep pestering Lila? She had no idea. </p><p>At first it was just fun and games. But after a while, Bunnyx started recognizing that Lila was really trying to hurt Marinette. And that wouldn’t be good for anyone involved.</p><p>But Marinette had handled each situation with grace before Bunnyx had started interfering.  </p><p><i>Am I changing the future too much?</i> Bunnyx thought guiltily. With a last look at Lila, who was still seated on the floor staring up at her, Bunnyx moved back into the Burrow.</p><p>Bunnyx looked into the future of the alternate timelines she’d created. Kim was no longer dating Ondine; he was still pursuing Chloe. Marinette was fighting all alone; Adrien had lost his miraculous.</p><p>And Lila… Lila was the next Hawkmoth.</p><p>“No,” Bunnyx whispered stubbornly. “That’s not how I want her to end up.”</p><p>With a sigh, Bunnyx started cleaning up her mess. </p><p>She decided to leave herself rescuing Marinette from being hit by a car. Marinette wasn’t supposed to get hit then. And Adrien being told to drink water seemed harmless enough, though Bunnyx knew she was playing with fire considering the butterfly effect.</p><p>Which left Kim. And Lila.</p><p>Bunnyx visited herself first, just as she was about to visit Kim. She opened a portal into the past Burrow and stuck her head through it.</p><p>“Bunnyx!” Future-Bunnyx called. “Wait. Don’t visit Kim. In fact, don’t visit anyone anymore unless you absolutely have to.”</p><p>Just about to open a portal to Kim being lambasted by Chloe. Past-Bunnyx blinked at her future counterpart. “Oh, really? Bad idea?”</p><p>“Terrible, trust me,” Future-Bunnyx murmured and then flashed a grin. “But that’s why I’m here! Giving myself a do-over.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Past-Bunnyx said, giving herself a thumbs up. “There’s a time for everything and time is a fragile thing.”</p><p>Future-Bunnyx facepalmed. “Tell me about it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks</a> Discord server! </p><p>We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! </p><p>Come join today!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>